sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Georgina Haig
| birth_place = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2008–present | spouse = | children = 1 | alma mater = Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts }} Georgina Haig (born 3 August 1985 ) is an Australian film and television actress, known for her roles in the Australian children's television series The Elephant Princess, as well as the American television series Fringe, Limitless and Once Upon a Time. Early life and education Haig was born in Melbourne, and grew up on the Mornington Peninsula in Victoria, Australia to Gillian Haig, a fine artist and Russell Hagg, an Australian script writer and film maker, whose credits include BMX Bandits, The Cup, Cash and Company and Blue Heelers. She has one younger brother, actor/model Julian Haig. Throughout her childhood and into adolescence she studied ballet, obtaining Grade 8 with the Royal Academy of Dance. Haig attended Red Hill Consolidated School and then Toorak College for her high school education. She was a head prefect and completed her Gold Duke of Edinburgh's Award. She was accepted into the University of Melbourne to study Arts but deferred for one year to teach English in Vietnam at the Hanoi University of Science and Technology with Lattitude Global Volunteering. A year after returning to Melbourne to pursue her studies Haig was accepted in the Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts to study acting. She graduated in 2008 at age 23. Career In her first year out of drama school Haig landed roles in two Australian feature films, Wasted on the Young and Road Train. She secured a recurring guest role in two seasons of the crime drama Underbelly. From 2009 to 2010 she also starred in the children's television series The Elephant Princess. In 2010 she won a Best Actress Scream Festival award for her performance in thriller Crawl. She was considered for the role of Andromeda in the film Wrath of the Titans alongside several other actresses. The part ultimately went to Rosamund Pike. Haig was also considered for the role of Gwen Stacy in the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man, but lost the part to Emma Stone. In 2012, she appeared in the internationally acclaimed Australian film The Sapphires, and made several guest appearances on the American FOX science-fiction series Fringe, as Henrietta "Etta" Bishop. She appeared in Dance Academy and had a guest role in an episode of comedy series A Moody Christmas. Haig started 2013 with work on the sketch comedy show The Elegant Gentleman's Guide to Knife Fighting, playing a variety of characters. She then secured the lead role of Lee Anne Marcus in the CBS legal drama Reckless, where she played a police officer caught up in corruption at the Charleston, South Carolina Police Department. During that year she played the rock journalist Paula Yates in the miniseries INXS: Never Tear Us Apart, and defense lawyer Jasmine in the black comedy The Mule. She worked with Australian comedian Lawrence Leung and husband Josh Mapleston on ABC Australia's farcical kung-fu comedy Maximum Choppage in 2014. Later that year she secured the much coveted role of Queen Elsa in the fourth season of Once Upon a Time. In July 2015, Haig was cast in Syfy futuristic pilot Incorporated, but the role was later recast with Allison Miller. In November 2015, it was announced that Haig would have a recurring role along side Bradley Cooper and Jake McDorman in the first season of CBS' crime drama Limitless. She starred as Annabel in Childhood's End, a Syfy three-part miniseries, based on a story by Arthur C. Clarke. In March 2016, she was cast as the female lead in The CW's Untitled Mars Project pilot. Personal life In June 2014, Haig married screenwriter and actor Josh Mapleston. In March 2017, their daughter was born. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century Australian actresses Category:Actresses from Melbourne Category:Australian expatriate actresses in the United States Category:Australian film actresses Category:Australian television actresses